maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun at the Special Olympics (transcript)
"Fun at the Special Olympics" is the thirty-ninth episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya and her class have some fun competing in all the events and doing other fun things in the Special Olympics. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house and zooms in to the front porch) Maraya (looking at camera): Hi, everyone. I'm Maraya, and I'm excited because today's a special day. It's a special day for the Special Olympics! (She looks up when a picture of the Special Olympics appears and then looks back at the camera) Maraya (looking at camera): The Special Olympics is an all-day event that we have every year at Newnan High School, and there are all sorts of events that we compete in, like the standing long jump, the shot put, and the 100-meter dash. (After she explains to the viewers what it was, the camera points at the other side of the neighborhood where the bus passes it) Maraya: There's the bus! Well, I better practice my 100-meter dash from here to the bus stop. Come on! (When she starts running to the bus stop, her imagination starts again until she stops running) Maraya: And the winner is Maraya! Whoo! (Her imagination ends when she is done running and is waiting for the bus to stop. After the doors open, Ms. Carolyn applauds for her) Ms. Carolyn (applauding and cheering): Whoo-hoo! Yay, Maraya! Maraya (gets on bus): Wow, thanks, Ms. Carolyn. How did you know I'm having the Special Olympics today? Ms. Carolyn: You told me last week. Maraya: Oh, I did? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. Now, go take your seat. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (After Maraya walks away to take her seat, Ms. Carolyn turns around to shut the doors and drive away. Scene changes to where they get to the school) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Okay, students, we're here. You may all get off the bus now. (Setting changes back to the inside of the bus) Maraya: Bye, Ms. Carolyn. Wish me luck! Ms. Carolyn: I will. (She gets off the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye, Maraya, good luck! Maraya (not seen): Thank you! (Scene changes again to where Maraya gets to her class. Camera pans to the whole class and then pans back to Novalee fast) Maraya: Oh, hi, Novalee. Novalee: Hi, Maraya. Are you excited to go to the Special Olympics? Maraya: I sure am, because I'm ready to go for the ribbons. Novalee: (chuckling) Ms. Sherrit (claps hands): Okay, class. Let's get our banner and go outside of the 9th grade building so the others can cheer on us for the Special Olympics. Students: Okay, Ms. Sherrit. (Everyone gets up and goes to the banner so they can lift it) Maraya, Carmen, Ashley, and Novalee: (grunting) Ah! Ms. Sherrit (walks up): Great. Now, follow me outside of the 9th grade building. (She walks away) Students: Okay, Ms. Sherrit. (They follow her out of the classroom and the building with their banner. Setting changes to the outside of the 9th grade building) (People cheering, triumphant music plays) (They continue walking until they get to the bus loading zone to get on the bus and leave. The scene changes once again to where they get to the Special Olympics) Ms. Sherrit: Okay, class, we're here. Now, who has the banner for the banner walk? Ashley (grunting): Ah, we have it, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: Good. Now, Maraya and Ashley, after you two get done with that, then we can all go to the track. (A moment of silence occurs for a few seconds and then the camera points back at Maraya and Ashley) Ashley: We got the banner, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: Awesome. Now let's find our school cheerleaders at the track and then we'll talk about who wants to carry it. Students: Okay, Ms. Sherrit. (grunting) (They walk to the track with their banner. It changes to where they are there) Ms. Sherrit: Now that we're here, who wants to carry the banner? 4 girls: Me! Me! Ms. Sherrit (not seen): All right, Maraya, Carmen, Ashley, and Novalee, you can carry the banner. (she is seen) Everyone else, get behind the girls, and Miranda, I'll be standing with you. Okay, let's go. (After everyone else gets behind the four girls, an announcer starts speaking) Announcer (over intercom): Good morning, everyone. Welcome to the 2017 Coweta County Special Olympics. We're all going to have a blast at this year's Spring Games, but before we start the banner walk, we're going to do the torch lighting, say the athlete oath, and many other important things before we start. Colleen will be lighting the torch while Riley says the athlete oath and the prayers.(to Colleen) Okay, Colleen, you may light up the torch now, so go. (Colleen is seen lighting up the torch) Others: Ooh! Announcer (over intercom): And now, we'll have the amazing Riley Overstreet from Newnan High School to say the Special Olympics athlete oath with us. (to Riley) All right, Riley, let's hear you say the oath. (to others) Everyone, repeat after him when he says each line. Go! Riley (over intercom): Let me win. Others: Let me win. Riley (over intercom): But if I cannot win. Others: But if I cannot win. Riley (over intercom): Let me be brave in the attempt. Others: Let me be brave in the attempt. Announcer (over intercom): That was very good, everyone. Now, we'll be having the chorus sing our national anthem "The Star Spangled Banner" for the Spring Games. Okay, girls, start singing on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3, sing! Girls (singing over intercom): ��O say can you see, by the dawn's early light What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous light O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?�� (Applause and cheering) Announcer (over intercom): That was great, girls. Now before Riley says the prayers, let's start the banner walk and cheer on our schools' athletes. Others: (applauding and cheering) Announcer (over intercom): Ready, set, start walking! (When they start walking with their banner on the track, Ms. Sherrit gets an idea) Ms. Sherrit: Since we're starting our banner walk, class, how about if we can sing our school spirit song? Students: Yeah! Ms. Sherrit: All right, then. When I say "It's Northgate", you say "Vikings", okay? Students: Okay, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: Fabulous, let's begin. (singing) ��Who's the best school in the county? It's Northgate�� Students: Vikings! Ms. Sherrit: Northgate. Students: Vikings! Ms. Sherrit (singing): ��Who's got the best banner in the county? It's Northgate�� Students: Vikings! Ms. Sherrit: Northgate. Students: Vikings! Ms. Sherrit: That was great, class. You really remembered how it went. Students: Thanks, Ms. Sherrit! (The class continues walking around the track until they have walked an entire lap. The scene changes again to where they have stopped) Announcer (over intercom): That was an excellent banner walk, athletes. Now lastly, Riley here is going to say the prayer before we officially start the Spring Games, so let's all put our hands together and pray for him. (Everyone claps their hands together) Riley (over intercom): Lord, thank you for giving us the ability to do anything we set our minds to, and for wishing us luck in the Special Olympics. And also, Lord, let us pray that we'll have a fun time at this year's special event. And Jesus, let us pray, amen. Others: Amen. Announcer (over intercom): Thank you, Riley, for the sweet prayer. Now, one more thing for me to say is "Let the Spring Games begin!" Others: (cheering) Announcer (over intercom): Athletes, report to your first heat. (They all start walking away to go to their first heat) Novalee: So, Maraya, what is your first heat? Maraya: The standing long jump. Novalee: Oh, my gosh, me too! And I also have the first block on there. Maraya: So do I. (They get to their first heat) Volunteer #1: Hi, you must be Maraya and Novalee. Novalee: We sure are. Volunteer #1: Great. Since we are doing the line in alphabetical order, Maraya, you stand in front of Marilee, and Novalee, you stand behind Marilee. Both: Okay. (After they walk away to stand in their positions, the volunteer starts to speak) Volunteer #1: Okay, I think we have everyone. Let's see, we have Maraya, Marilee, Novalee, and Molly. Okay, then let's get started. Maraya, you are first. (Maraya walks up) Volunteer #1: All you have to do is to stand behind this white line and then jump as far as you can, all right? Maraya: All right. Volunteer #1: Great. Whenever you're ready, you can jump. (She swings her arms three times back and forth and then jumps) Volunteer #1: Well done, Maraya. Novalee: Way to go, Maraya! (Applause) Volunteer #1: All righty, Marilee, you're next. (Marilee walks up to the line) Volunteer #1: Ready? 1, 2, 3! (Marilee jumps as far as she can) Volunteer #1: Good job, Marilee. Novalee, you're next. (Novalee walks up to the line, swings her arms back and forth, and jumps) Volunteer #1: Very good, Novalee. Molly, you're next. (Molly walks up to the line next) Volunteer #1: All right, ready, Molly? 1, 2, 3, jump! (She jumps as far as she can) Volunteer #1: Good! Okay, let's calculate your results and then all of you can get on the podium. (All of the girls walk away from the volunteer to talk) Novalee: We all did great in the standing long jump together. Maraya: We did. (They give each other a high five and then the volunteer calls them) Volunteer #1: Okay, girls, it's time for all of you to get on the podium. When we call your name, you get in your place. Girls: Okay. Volunteer #1 (not seen): Great, let's begin. (over megaphone) In first place, we have Maraya Adams. Audience (not seen): (cheering) Volunteer #1 (not seen): In second place, we have Novalee Garcia. Audience (not seen): (cheering) Volunteer #1 (not seen): In third place is Marilee Bankes. Audience (not seen): (cheering) Volunteer #1 (not seen): And finally, in fourth place, Molly Townes. Audience (not seen): (applauding and cheering) Volunteer #1: Congratulations, girls, for all your effort, especially you, my best jumper. Maraya: Thank you. (laughing) (The applauding and cheering continues until the scene changes once again to where they are heading to their next event) Novalee: I can't believe you got first place, Maraya. Maraya: And I can't believe you got second. Novalee: Well, at least I've tried my best. Erin: Hi, guys. Both: Hi, Erin. Erin: Are you ready for the shot put? Maraya: We sure are. Novalee: Wow, you got first place, too, Erin. Erin: I sure did. It was for the running long jump. Maraya (not seen): Wow. Erin: Me and Ashley were in the running long jump this year, and afterward, I'm doing the relay for the school. Both (not seen): Wow! Erin: Well, see you in line. (She walks away) Both: Bye, Erin! Maraya: Well, Novalee, are you ready to compete in the shot put event? Novalee: Yep. Maraya: Awesome, let's get in line with Erin. (They also walk away to get in line. It changes to where they are competing in the event) Erin: Great job, Maraya. Others: (cheering) (Scene changes again to where they are on the podium) Maraya: Well done, Erin, you got first place again. Erin: Yep, I'm sure athletic, and so is my friend, Colleen. Colleen: Hi. Maraya: (chuckling) (They all get down from the podium. After that, another announcement comes on the intercom) Announcer (over intercom): Athletes, you may report to your third heat. Erin: Oh, boy. 100-meter dash, here I come! (As soon as she speed ran, Maraya sighs) Maraya (sighs): Yay, the 100-meter dash. (She walks to her third heat. The scene changes once again to where she arrives at the track) Ms. Linda: Hi, sweetie, are you here for the 100-meter dash? Maraya: Yes, Ms. Linda, I am. Ms. Linda: Super. You're going to be on line 1, right next to Erin. Maraya: Okay, thanks, Ms. Linda. (She walks to her spot, where Erin is standing next to her) Maraya: Wow, I can't believe that I have to race against someone that is much faster than Sonic. Why couldn't Ms. Sherrit make me race against runners that are slowpokes? Erin: Because she thinks you could do it. Maraya: Ugh, I don't think I'll ever win this event against people that are much faster. Ms. Linda (over megaphone): Everyone, stand at your positions. When I say go, you're going to run all the way to that finish line that is made out of balloons. Is that understood? All: Yes, Ms. Linda. Ms. Linda (over megaphone): Okay, on your mark, get set, go! (Music plays while the runners run together on the track. When they are finished, the other cheer and applaud) Crowd: (cheering and applauds) Maraya: You did great, Erin. Erin: Thanks. You did great as well, Maraya. Maraya: Really? Wow, thanks. Ms. Linda (not seen): Okay, athletes, it's time to get on the podium. 4 girls: Okay! (They all walk to the podium together) Maraya: I wonder what place I'll get this time. Erin: Me, too. (Scene changes to where they are standing on the podium, getting their ribbons) Maraya: Third place again? Wow, I got the same place as I did in the shot put. Erin (not seen): So did I. (Camera pans to Erin) Maraya: Whoa, Erin, you got all first places! Erin: I sure did, because I'm athletic. Maraya: We know, Erin. Ashley and Novalee: Yeah. (After they get down from the podium again, Maraya and Erin are walking again) Maraya (sighs): I can't believe that we did all our events and it's not even lunchtime yet. We should do some killing time. Other girls: Yeah. Erin: Me and Ashley are going to get our faces painted. Novalee: And I'm going to go to the petting zoo. Maraya: All right, well, I'll be at the all around karaoke booth, singing some karaoke, so when you hear me, you cheer on me. (When she gets to the karaoke booth, she finds Anie) Maraya: Oh, hi, Anie. Are you going to be doing some karaoke, too? Anie: Nah, I'm just going to dance for now. Maraya: Okay, well, I'm going to request the DJ for a song I want to sing. (She walks to where the song requests booth is and writes down some words on a slip of paper. Next, she walks up to the DJ and asks him about her song request) Maraya: Um, hi, I'm here to request a song to sing for the all around karaoke booth. I wonder if you have this song on your karaoke machine. (She gives the DJ the slip of paper so he can look at it) DJ: Why, yes, I actually have this disco dancing song on my karaoke machine. Maraya: Yes! Thanks, DJ! DJ: No problem. We'll call you up when it's your turn to sing. Maraya: Okay. (She walks back to where Anie was) Anie: So what did the DJ say? Maraya: He said that he has my favorite song on the karaoke machine, so it probably won't be long for me to wait to get my name called. DJ (not seen): Maraya. Maraya: Oh, that was the DJ. Gotta go! (After she runs, Anie cheers on her) Anie: Go, Maraya. Whoo! Audience: (talking) Maraya: Hi, everyone. I'm Maraya. Audience (not seen): Hi, Maraya! Maraya: Today, I'll be singing you all a song that will make you move and groove, and it's my favorite song of all called "Boogie Shoes"! Audience (not seen): (cheering) Maraya (to DJ): DJ, hit it! (Short instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��Girl, to be with you, is my favorite thing Yeah, uh huh And I can't wait till I see you again Yeah, yeah, uh huh, uh huh�� Maraya( singing): ��I wanna put on�� Audience (singing along): My my my my my boogie shoes Maraya (singing): ��Just to boogie with you, yeah I wanna put on�� Audience (singing along): My my my my my boogie shoes Just to boogie with you, uh huh�� Maraya (singing): ��I wanna do it till the sun comes up, oh yeah Uh huh, uh huh I wanna do it till I can't get enough, yeah, yeah�� Maraya (singing): ��I wanna put on�� Audience (singing along): My my my my my boogie shoes Maraya (singing): ��Just to boogie with you, well, I wanna put on�� Audience (singing along): My my my my my boogie shoes Maraya (singing): ��Just to boogie with you, whoo!�� (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��Aaaaaah, yeah�� (Instrumental continues) Maraya (singing): ��Lick it down, lick it down�� (Instrumental continues even more) Maraya (singing): ��Whoo, I wanna put on my Audience (singing along): My my my my my boogie shoes Maraya (singing): ��Just to boogie with you, yeah�� (5×) Audience: (cheering and applauding) (She puts up the microphone and walks away) DJ: And that was "Boogie Shoes" sung by the amazing Maraya Adams. Next up will be Riley Overstreet singing the song "You'll Be In My Heart" from Disney's Tarzan. Novalee: That was great, Maraya. Anie: Yeah. Ashley: Yes, it was. Erin: Maybe after lunch, I'll sing some karaoke, too, just like you did. Maraya: Wow, but I'm sure that you're not going to make the audience sing along with you, just like I did. Erin: Oh, Maraya. (chuckling) (The scene changes again and again to where they are eating lunch and doing other things, like riding the rides and playing games. Then it changes once again to where they are leaving the Special Olympics) Novalee: That was fun! Ashley: Sure was. Carmen: I wish I would come again, but I can't. (sighs) (After they all get on the bus, they are all driven away from the event. Scene changes to where they arrive back at school and then it changes again to where Maraya gets on her bus a few hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: How was the Special Olympics? Was it fun? Maraya: It was fun. And look what I won. Ms. Carolyn: Well, look at that. You won a first and two third place ribbons. Maraya: I sure did. And also, I sang a song that we always listen to on Fridays together. Ms. Carolyn: Which is? Maraya: "Boogie Shoes". Ms. Carolyn: You sang "Boogie Shoes" at the Special Olympics? Wow, you must really love that song. Maraya: I sure do, because I got it from you. Ms. Carolyn: Maybe you could sing it to us every Friday instead of me singing it to you. Maraya: Oh, Ms. Carolyn. (laughing) Ms. Carolyn: (laughing along) (The scene zooms out of the bus loading zone and then goes up in the sky and fades out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Anie * Ms. Carolyn * Carmen * Ashley * Novalee * Erin * Jess * Miranda * Ms. Sherrit * Riley (not seen) * Colleen * Chorus girls (not seen) * Marilee * Molly * DJ * Ms. Linda * Announcer (not seen) * Volunteer #1 Songs Sung In This Episode * "The Star-Spangled Banner" - sung by chorus girls * "Boogie Shoes" - sung by Maraya Errors * After Maraya competed in all the events, she had three ribbons on, but when she was about to sing "Boogie Shoes", she only had one ribbon on. Then when Maraya got on her bus after the Special Olympics, she had all three of them on again. Trivia * These are the first appearances of Colleen, Marilee, Molly, Volunteer #1, and the DJ and this is also Ms. Linda's second and final appearance in this series. * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters Riley, Colleen, Marilee, Molly, Volunteer #1, Ms. Linda, the announcer, the DJ, and the chorus girls did not speak very much in this episode. * The characters Riley, the announcer, and the chorus girls weren't seen at all in this episode. * This is the only episode in the series where one or more real songs were sung by some of the characters. * The U.S.'s national anthem The Star-Spangled Banner ''was sung in this episode, but in other countries where it's dubbed, the girls sing a different national anthem (For example, in the U.K. dub, the chorus girls sang ''God Save the Queen ''as the national anthem). * When Maraya asks Erin why she had to run in the 100-meter dash with athletes that were faster than her, she refers to the video game character Sonic the Hedgehog. * This is the one and only episode that mentions a song from ''Disney's ''movie ''Tarzan. * This is the episode to premiere before its final episode of the series. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)